Prideful Justice and Underdog Spirit
by SuddenlyFanFiction
Summary: A young and upcoming Pride Trooper, Inu, came into Toppo's life at least two decades ago. Mere hours before the Zen Exhibition match preceding the Tournament of Power, Toppo can't help but get a feeling that something terrible is about to happen. Distracting himself from this stress, he recalls past events that lead up to his and others' lives changing with meeting the boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Prideful Justice and An Underdog Spirit**

 **Age 780: Twenty-Four Hours Before the Zen Exhibition Match**

" _Justice Server!"_ A young voice yelled echoed throughout the battlefield, heat filling the air blazing plasma dissipated across a wide radius away from the duo that was fighting.

"15-love!" The same person repeated, a second projectile being launched at its target. Brighter than before, this attack was several magnitudes more intense.

He reared his other hand back, and a light blueish ball surrounded it. The orb expanded outward immediately assuming the shape of a blade. _"Heroic Blade: Key to Truth Style!"_ he announced.

 _"Justice Sabers!"_ Kahseral echoed back to Inu, "You aren't getting let off easy." The voice had come from behind him. He turned and intercepted the energy swords.

"Quick to the offensive," Inu said back, throwing the blades off his sword and swinging back at the cyborg. Kahseral dodged it and kicked Inu in the chest, knocking him backwards.

"That's enough of this playing around," another voice said. The general disappeared, retreating out of the way.

"I told you at the beginning of this to watch yourself. You can't expect to be a master of the battlefield without being able to perceive possible attacks from all directions. Always be vigilant," Jiren said, annoyed at his nephew's failure to understand the lesson.

Inu furiously struggled. Kicking and shaking proved a fruitless attempt to break free from his captor's bond. "Dyspo," he muttered under his breath. A bright white aura engulfed him. Wind flew outward from around Dyspo, but his grip didn't falter.

"You can't do anything," he said back, responding in kind with his own aura, subduing the canine. Brute forcing proved to ineffective. "Your raw max power is still below my level. You of all people should be aware of your weakness."

Inu stopped squirming, Dyspo having seemingly won the struggle on both a mental and physical level. "Don't tell me you've given-"

"Ahhh!" Inu screamed. Jiren watched Inu's eyes suddenly shift to a crimson red color. "That's where you are wrong," he said, a large mist surrounding him to form a light aura. Inu let out a **roar** , unleashing his power and throwing Dyspo off him.

"I've got you comrade," the cyborg said, catching his ally, Dyspo swiftly regaining his bearings.

"Nice job junior. You got me, but that won't be enough to stop the fastest cat in the whole universe," he said.

Kahseral struck a pose mirroring that of Dyspo. "And no one is as adaptable as the universe's own fearsome general," he said.

"You think you can challenge the burning power of my fiery justice? You two will feel the wrath of my Justice Incer-" Inu's sentence was cut off. A large **bash** sound echoed throughout in the battlefield in perfect timing to his aura stopping and him collapsing unconscious.

"Inu!" Kahseral and Dyspo said in unison, rushing up to Jiren, who gently held the boy in his arms.

"Just as I figured from the start. He still does not know to control his power in that form, despite his insistence of the contrary. Toppo can deal with explaining his mistakes to him later. For now, we're calling it a day." he instructed.

The trio descended to the ground, Jiren taking to the front of the group. Kahseral looked at Inu, who was being brought back to their ship by their leader, with a frown on his face. "So exactly what was the problem here? Why did you knock out the kid?" he asked, following Jiren. Dyspo did the same, his arms crossed and mind echoing Kahseral's thoughts.

"Ask Toppo to explain it to you when we get back if you're so inclined. I need to tend to Inu's condition while you two pilot the ship to bring us to base." he said. He turned his head back to the two, a small glint showing in his otherwise black eyes. Unforeseen tension crowded the atmosphere as Dyspo saw the stern seriousness in Jiren's face, the look of no bullshit and straight to business. Kahseral took an unconscious step back. He was intimidated by this, knowing full well how outclassed the two of them were. This is the reason why he was so respected by their leader.

"Understood," they both said in unison. Jiren turned back to entrance and walked inside heading to the medical bay. A moment of silence or two passed between the duo as they waited for something.

"Alrighty, let's head back," Dyspo said, breaking the silence. "Any more of this and I'm going to kill over from Jiren melting my head with his mind."

Kahseral let out a laugh, following Dyspo into the ship. The ship took off and they headed back their base."

...

The commander of the Pride Troopers stood on the edge of the landing bay, awaiting the return of his comrades. The red-orange rays of the setting sunlight cast a dark looming shadow behind him like the ominous news he would have inform his team of in the morning. A surprise convening of all the major deities in the entire multiverse was being held and the God of Destruction himself had personally asked Toppo to accompany as an anonymous observer.

Sweat dripped down his forehead as his apprehension had shot sky high within the past few hours. "Maybe I could tell..." he stopped, shaking his head.

"There they are," he said, watching a ship come into view on the horizon. Jiren, Inubōru, Dyspo, and Kahseral were returning from their training session. Upon reminding himself of his son, he stopped worrying.

 _"Now is not the time. You're working yourself up over petty assumptions. They haven't said as to why they were meeting. Just sit back and see how this plays out, then we'll act accordingly. Right now, is a time to enjoy with the kid."_ he thought to himself, watching the ship's hull entrance open. The four stepped out with Inu being helped by Kahseral.

"So, how'd it go son? Did you manage gain control of that power Jiren informed me about months ago? " Toppo asked. Inu nervously scratched the side of his face, a little hesitant to inform his father of how the day had gone.

"Well... you see dad-"

"No, he did not," Jiren interrupted Inu. "In fact, he has demonstrated the very opposite of the progress that was expected of him based upon his previous claims. He is still far away from even being able to consciously control the form much less be able to utilize its advantages in battle or on missions."

Inu looked down in shame, knowing full well how right his mentor was. "I'm sorry. I should have done better." he said. Making eye contact with him, Toppo's eyes widened a little bit. Dyspo and Kahseral flinched, unfolding their arms in reaction to what they saw.

"You're awfully upbeat after that," Dyspo remarked, the trio caught off guard by Inu's now present smile. Such optimism and positivity in a young child and even some adults were par for the course, but after absolutely failing an objective his attitude made even Toppo a bit surprised.

"Well it's good to see that you still have high spirits. Use that as a drive for the next time you train. But from now on," he said, looking to his friend, "You are barred from using that form unless training in the presence of Jiren. Do you understand?"

Sensing authority bearing over his person, Inu went straight to attention. "Yes sir!" he responded, sweat glistening in the evening light as he nervously stood in front of his dad. A hand placed itself on his head and he laughed as Toppo ruffled his fur.

"Come on," Toppo said, "Let's head inside and eat some supper together. I imagine you four are hungry."

The group headed back inside the base straight to dining area, and one hearty meal later Inu and Toppo were sitting on the couch in their quarters. Laughs were shared as the two were binging on one of their favorite anime series. It was a weekly ritual for them to indulge in together on a movie, show, or video game together. As the night dragged on, the young adult drifted in-and-out of a half-asleep trance, fighting his body's cry for rest as the day's training had exhausted him.

"Sleepy?" Toppo asked. The bags under Inu's eyes were a dead giveaway, and both knew that it wouldn't be long before the young adult would succumb to sleep. Inu just refused to admit that he was about to pass out, as he wanted to finish the movie. Fifteen minutes later of him continuing the back and forth of fighting slumber, Toppo finally cut off the Holovision. "It's been a long day. We're both tired. Just go on to sleep and I'll bring ya to bed." The father said to his son.

Inu let out a yawn, and he leaned up against his father's shoulder, finally letting his sleep take him. "Goodnight dad," he said, "I love you."

Pulling his son into his chest, Inu put his head up under his dad's neck. "I love you to. Goodnight my boy, sleep well." Toppo said, rubbing his son's back and smiling. These moments were the ones that always triggered flashbacks for him. How Inu had unorthodoxly come into his life had always amused him looking back, but if he had to replay it all over again, he would do a thousand times over just to see his son. Closing his eyes, Toppo recalled his son and all the memories they had together, reminiscing about his time as a dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Universe Nine: Two to three decades before the Tournament of Power.**

 **Age: Unspecified**

In the middle of the desert of a war-scarred planet, heat radiated off the bright of the muddy brown, desolate landscape of the entire area. Large craters and ravines were scattered everywhere without a hint of life in sight. It was inhospitable with the exception of a few hyper aggressive mutants that roamed the landscape. Three cloaked figures in brown walked across the sand into the remains of one of the villages. Like with all people not having to tolerate life on the planet or acquiring the chance to leave, the desire to live or visit the planet was absent from all space travelers. So why did this trio come here?

"Lavender, you have any luck finding the house?" A voice from one of the cloaks said.

Annoyed with his hood obscuring his field of vision, Lavender threw it off revealing his golden fur and hunched over stance. His nose stuck into the air, sniffing the atmosphere for a scent trail. "Nothing," he muttered under his breath. "Bergamo. Basil. You have any luck?"

Bergamo looked around at the several scattered ash piles that used to be some sort of living spaces for other people. He held no sadness for the lives that had been lost in this town as he cared very little for the well-being of others outside of his brothers.

"There," he said, pointing ahead. A small form lied on the ground. Walking closer to it, he saw it was indeed a body covered in black ash. It was the only possible living thing seen for miles. Bringing himself to one knee, he reached out to touch the person on the ground. Feeling that the black on the body wasn't ash he realized it was very matted black fur. "Basil. Lavender. Come here. I found who we were looking for." He said, pushing the unconscious individual from his stomach onto his back. The child was a canine like Bergamo and his brothers.

"So, this is the boy?" Basil asked. He hunched over the boy staring at him, intrigued by his black fur. "He seems a bit frail to even be a distant cousin of ours. Last I checked our race was the most resilient of all the dogs of this universe."

"And his tail is curved not like anyone I have ever seen before," Lavender said, indicating the folded-up tail, half sticking out from under of the child's lower back. "He looks just like another bastard mutt like the rest of them."

Bergamo pushed his brother aside. "I think that's quite enough," he said to them. "I know you two may not be possess the brain power to make the connection that it is indeed our kin, but his scent is a dead giveaway. I could sniff him mere yards away and yet our scent expert couldn't even pick up a trail?" the brother said, cutting his eyes at his brother. Lavender scoffed at this remark, spitting in his bro's general direction whilst Bergamo proceeded with scooping the child up into his arms.

"So, what do we do with him now?" Basil asked. "Are we leaving this planet?"

Bergamo remained silent, reaching into his green pants pocket with his free hand.

"Yeah, and dumping the trash along with it?" Lavender remarked standing next to his brother, looking at the boy.

Coming out of from left field, a loud **slap** reverberated everywhere as the golden furred canine was sent flying back into the ground. Basil yelped in surprise to this, shocked that Bergamo had even laid hands upon his brother.

"I actually have enough honor to look out after another family member to at least the point that they are left with someone who will take care of them. Bear in mind, we four could be the last remaining survivors of our race. If you can't accept my decisions as good, then at least acknowledge it is what we are going to do, whether you like it or not. We are going to find this kid a place to stay that's safe. Now come on." He said.

Lavender pulled himself out of the crater he had made in the ground. Jumping back onto his feet and to the duo, he growled lowly. As much as he wanted to return the punch, he knew his place in the pack. Bergamo was the oldest and leader by experience after all, so he was the one who would issue the orders.

Basil snickered a bit before saying, "You should do that more often."

Ignoring his brothers, Bergamo continued with pulling out a remote for their personal spaceships. A red light started to flash from the top of it, indicating it needed a verbal command.

"Spices arise, take flight into space," he said. On cue, the red light stopped flashing and shifted to a solid green. "In a few minutes, the ship's will be here. Right before I take off, I'm turning this damn planet into dust."

Lavender and Basil were taken aback by this. They had indeed heard him, yes. But they were caught off-guard by this sudden development. Silence fell between the two as they looked at one another. It was only then that a fourth voice decided to speak for the first time to break it.

"Dust... Wha- What's being turned into dust?" A higher pitched voice asked.

The trio looked at the bundle of fluff in Bergamo's arm.

"So, Kid's awake." Basil remarked. "You're a resilient one."

The child looked at the red furred canine confused. "That's not my name," he said back.

A smirk fell across the wolf's face. "Of course it isn't. What is it then?" Basil asked with his arms crossed.

The kid remained silent. He thought to himself trying to remember, but nothing had come up. With his mind to cloudy to recall anything, he dug his arms into his face. "I don't know. I can't remember," he answered back.

Desires of laughter overcame Lavender and Basil, but only the latter did so.

"Well, from here until we find you a home, we're gonna call you Kid. Got it?" Bergamo said.

Kid nodded.

"Good. Now enjoy the view because there is going to be some fireworks in a few minutes." The pack leader said.

Kid wondered what he meant by that and the phrase "turn this planet into dust."

White auras enveloped the trio of wolves and they took off into sky, ascending high into the atmosphere. Being his first experience in flight, amazement overtook Kid's face as the red and yellow light of the twin suns beat down on the four. Stopping right on the edge of the breathable atmosphere, the trio looked up to see three pods hovering in place, awaiting their passengers.

"Wait a second," Lavender said, just realizing a mistake his brother had made.

"We only enough pods for the three of us," Basil said, finishing his brother's point.

Bergamo was caught off guard by this. Being both the leader of the group and never having trouble planning for his brothers and himself, anticipation for another passenger was nonexistent at their time of departure. Kid opened his mouth to ask something, but Bergamo put a hand on his mouth stopping him.

"Looks like we have no other choice," he said pointing his hand behind him. His brothers did the same and Kid wondered what was taking place.

"What is your plan here commander?" Basil chided in sarcastically.

"What do you think?" the blue wolf said facing away from the ship and now back to the surface of the planet. "Getting rid of this lifeless piece of shit planet. I mean Sidra doesn't do his job so I don't see why Roh gives a fuck.

Blue, yellow, and red energy began to pulsate from each of the brothers' paws respectively. Kid observed, confusion plastered on his face. "Wait who's Sid-"

"Triangle Trash Compacter!" the trio announced, each firing their own individual energy balls. Bergamo easily could have supplied the attack, but the three of them loved blowing shit up together. It was their own personal way of bonding. A large energy sphere collectively fired from their hands, speeding toward the surface.

"What are you doing?" Kid asked.

The trio ignored his question, embarking on their ships. Bergamo sat in the main cockpit, setting Kid on his lap much to his chagrin. Kid didn't seem to mind because he was being held by his cousin, whether the grump liked it or not. Bergamo groaned, entering the coordinates to their next destination and punching the ignition. As the shipped exited the atmosphere, he brought up a live video feed of the planet behind them.

"Watch," the wolf stated, pointing to the planet on the screen. "This is a lesson to take with you now that you are with us and as a reminder of the hardness of life."

Kid looked at the screen, remaining clueless as to what Bergamo was hinting at. "What's happening to my home planet? Is that-"

Eyes widened as cracks across the entire surface big enough to be seen from the ship. Red-orange magma spewed forth in addition to clouds and atmosphere of evaporated out of sight.

"Your father was weak for not teaching you this sooner," Bergamo said.

The entire crust of the planet melted, exposing the liquid mantle of the inside of the sphere. Large chunks of rock had broken off and flown outwards of the gravitational of the planet, escaping into the solar system. Kid attempted to look away by burying his head into wolf's chest, but Bergamo forced him to look.

"In this universe and this short time, we must remain alive, nothing is beyond losing. Your home. Your family. Those you thought to be your friends." He said.

Tears leaked from Kid's eyes as he watched the planet literally bubble up pieces of its core to the surface. A white light started pulsating from it, more and more bubbles spewing forth increasing its luminosity until finally it became so bright, even the wolf had to cover his eyes. This kept up for a few seconds until it ended contrary to how it started, and nothing remained but pieces of lose rock floating around the outside vacuum. Shock overwhelmed Kid, as he didn't know how to react to this. No one did. He had just seen a planet blown up in front of his very eyes.

"I mean after all," Bergamo said, "In this dump of a universe _it is kill or be killed."_

Kid continued to cry, his once whimpering sobs now breaking into full blown bawling. Bergamo grunted in annoyance. Temptation to slap some sense into the kid overwhelmed him. Salty tears stained the fur on his chest as the child was tightly hanging onto his chest crying. Reality had hit him in the face all at once. The realization of his parents dying and the fact his planet had been nuked to shit, sank into him like a rock. Blowing up his planet had just been the trigger to set off this trail of tears.

"Why!?" was the one word he muttered, trying to get the truth to an already answered question.

Bergamo growled a little bit, even more aggravated this time at the outburst. He started bringing his wrist down to back hand the boy. "Will you shut-"

The wolf stopped. A flashback of him in his rocky childhood having to help raise and take care of his younger brother came to him. All the instances he had cried while trying to protect his brothers. All the tribulations with everything they had been through, he had forgotten that he was dealing with a child. He was dealing with an innocent kid who didn't know any more than he did at that age. Taking in a deep breath, he looked at the comms device on his ship. Muting it and disabling whatever video feed could have possibly come up, he sighed, placing a hand on the crying soul. His skills were not very good when it came comforting others, but so long as he was around no one else he figured to hell with it. Pulling him into a tight hug, he held the boy close and listened to his coos. It came as such a foreign action to him, but part of him felt right by doing this. "We'll find you a home," he said, "even if we look outside of this universe."

As he stopped crying, the youngster looked up at Bergamo, a smiling cracking across his face. The wolf scoffed at him.

"Say a single word about this to the others and I'll leave you behind on the closest planet," he warned. This provoked a snicker from Kid. Not saying a word, he snuggled closer to his cousin, closing his eyes and quickly drifting off to sleep.

Bergamo checked the time of travel remaining till they reached their destination.

"8 hours? Huh. Well then it's a good thing I haven't slept in a while." he said, falling asleep not far behind his younger companion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sidra, (Hakaishin)God of Destruction's Planet**

 **Two weeks later.**

Light of an artificial star shined into the bedroom of the sleeping god. The entire residence shook under the snoring of the Hakaishin. Feeling something tickle his nose, he sneezed, jostling himself out of his subconscious bliss. Yawning, he stretched his arms out, readying himself to proceed with his morning routine. That was...until he saw the blue and black wads of fur sitting at the tea table near the opposite side of his room.

"Explain to me why you are on this planet, sitting at my table, waiting for me to wake up, and I won't be angry," the grump complained. "For your sake, you better have an urgent matter at hand."

"Just look and see," the wolf answered. He pointed to Kid, sitting in the chair right next to him, slowly sipping on his hot beverage.

Sidra eyed him curiously, the child putting the cup down under the impression that he was in trouble.

"Sorry. Was this meant to be your tea? I'll stop drinking it if it was." Kid said, looking at the ground nervously. Bergamo crossed his arms and chuckled, amused by Kid's nervous antics.

"It is quite alright. I have plenty more bags in the kitchen," Sidra said while standing up. He waved his hand in a forward arch drawing out the shape of a symbol in the air. Instantly his night clothes disappeared and he was dressed back into his daily attire.

"Now, how did you end up with Bergamo, and why are you two here on my planet?" he said, summoning forth another seat and sitting in-between the duo.

Bergamo disclosed everything to Sidra about the situation regarding Kid about how he had forgotten his name and how the efforts to locate and find a decent planet with a society or culture peaceful enough for the pup to be adopted into a loving household had proved unfruitful. While this all was going on, Kid passively listened, finishing off the remainder of his tea. Loving it and appreciating the gesture, he tugged at the god's leg in attempt to get his attention.

"Yes child. What is it?" Sidra asked, looking down at Kid who was staring straight up at him with his tail wagging.

"Thank you for the tea. It was very good." He said, holding the cup up to him.

Sidra took the cup, a smile forming across his face. There was something about this kid he liked already. "You're very welcome child," he replied, patting the boy on the head.

Kid looked at him, returning the grin and jumping onto Mr. Destroyer god's lap much to his surprise.

"Oh..." he said, at a loss on how to react, nervous as he hadn't been very well versed with children in his millions of years as a destroyer god. "Umm. Bergamo. What do I-"

"Nope," the sly wolf cut him off, closing his eyes. "I need your help to find him another home in a different universe. So, you might as well get used to him. Once he gets attached to you, he tends to not want to leave your side. Children of my species are incredibly clingy and trusting to adults after they get a good first impression of them. It's not uncommon for kids to be kept close to only parents, extended family, and trusted friends of a pack. Something to do with our primal tendencies as canines. And given the relationship we share as acquaintances, who better than a God of Destruction to protect a helpless child in this Universe until then."

As Bergamo was explaining, Kid had already buried his head into Sidra's neck.

"Well then," he said, perplexed by this, "it looks like I'm stuck with ya lad, until I figure something out."

Pulling Kid in closer to his chest, he smiled. He could get used to playing babysitter for now.

...

 **Universe Eleven: Belmod, (Hakaishin) God of Destruction Residence**

 **Four days later...**

Belmod stood in front of his protégé, who was on one knee out of respect.

"Belmod, sir, I came as soon as I could. I apologize for taking so long. My team's mission was taking longer than anticipated because of unforeseen combatants giving Dyspo and Kahseral more than they could initially handle. We'll make amends in-"

"Relax Toppo. You did not do anything wrong." the lord responded, placing a hand on his student's shoulder to ease him. The teacher turned back around to face his attendant Marcarita, motioning for her to raise her staff. She raised her hand out and summoned it forth doing as instructed.

"Alright, if you're so eager to start getting into opening an orphanage for displaced kids from across the Multiverse, then humor me," she chided, giving another one her famous quotes of insightfulness.

Belmod frowned. "Just get on with it," he said taking a seat on the grass. He pointed to the ground right next to him.

"Oh," Toppo said, having watched the exchange, bemused at the subject of their conversation. "Ok." He took a seat next the god. "What's going on here?"

Neither one of them gave a response, Marcarita just raising her staff and tapping it on the ground twice. Light enveloped them and they immediately launched off the ground accelerating to a faster than light velocity leaving the home planet of the Hakaishin. Toppo was awed at the sight of the stars and planets flying by them, never having been granted the honor of traveling with the gods. Still maintaining his professional composure, he contained himself and just looked in the distance watching and waiting. As they traveled in silence, he wondered where it was they could possibly be heading for their business.

 _"Judging by what they said moments ago, we could even be leaving the universe,"_ he thought as a galaxy flew past them.

"Technically, you would be right," Marcarita said, laughing. "Just to the edge of it."

Toppo's eyes widened, and said, "There's a physical edge to the Universe. I thought that it-"

"Not in the sense that you are thinking. Don't think of it as an edge in the idea that it is a physical edge or wall, but, more from the perspective that it is like the edge of a territory." Belmod said, clarifying the circumstances.

"The edge of the universe does have a distinct field preventing any mortal from leaving it, but we can come and go from universe to universe as we want to be being angels and Hakaishin." Marcarita said.

Toppo watched. Other universes? Other gods? This was all new. Questions abroad raised themselves about the nature of everything in the Trooper captain's mind. "Just what exactly is happening? Why are we traveling to the edge of the universe?" he asked.

Belmod gazed up to his attendant and folded his arms together, nodding at her to proceed with an explanation. She shook her head whipping her hair and turned away from the two. A large spherical hologram was projected above her staff showing an image of a young wolf sleeping in the lap of short, pudgy bald Hakaishin. She filled in Toppo of the entire situation, detailing everything that Sidra had told her about Kid and his background, the scepter showing corresponding images for effect as if she were giving a slideshow presentation. During the process of being hammered with trivial information coating the details that mattered, Toppo found himself having flashes of Kid's face burned into his mind. A pang in his heart erupted at the sight of him, feeling sympathy for the kid.

"Whatever I can do to seek out the utmost of justice not only for the gods, but for the sake of the youth, I will do what I can to carry out the mission you have for me." Toppo said, placing his arm across his chest while on one knee.

Marcarita and Belmod both chuckled at his speech. "And that's why we feel like it would be best for you to uptake this mission," Marcarita said, now smirking at Belmod.

He reciprocated the expression, "This mission that is of utmost priority for you and your entire team to find this kid a permanent home. You might think of it as divine babysitting, but it's much more than that," he said, "This is a chance for an unfortunate soul from a dump of a Universe to have a better life."

Toppo nodded, agreeing one-hundred percent. His heart ached for the kid and a huge rush overwhelmed him. "Don't worry!" he proudly proclaimed in front of Belmod, now standing with his fist over his heart. "I will help this child in need. I will seek true justice. For the keepers and enforcers of justice, I am Toppo, captain of the Pride Troopers, and I will not rest until we find this kid a home!" Striking a pose with both hands out above his head, he held it, a glint shining in his eye and the blackness of space holding a large backdrop to his stance.

...

 **In-between Universes: Sidra, Kid, Bergamo, Mojito**

Kid was nestled into the chest of Sidra, fast asleep from three days of training with Bergamo. The older wolf stood next to his superior, annoyed at how much Kid had attached himself to Sidra. How could a god like him allow a child like that to warm his way into his heart that fast? They had hardly spent half a week together and already they were getting along better than Bergamo did with his own kin.

"I guess you really are too soft for your own good," Bergamo muttered.

Sidra frowned upon hearing this, but when he felt the child squirm about some in his arms, he remembered why he was going to such lengths.

"Potential that won't be wasted in a Universe like this," he said to Bergamo.

"Excuse me?" Bergamo asked, dropping his arms to his side and taking a step backwards, caught by this unforeseen insight coming from Sidra.

Sidra looked back to Bergamo, stern in his demeanor. "You know what I mean. It's the entire reason you brought him to me. It's the entire reason why even give a damn about this boy outside of him being your extended family. You would find it a tragedy to see one of the few remaining young members of your race that's still pure of heart to waste his life growing up in a war infested world like this one. If there is even a speck of a chance of giving this kid a better life, you want it for him."

No response came from the wolf. He looked down and away not wanting to come clean with the actual feelings he possessed. It was not in his nature. But he knew on the inside that Sidra hit the nail on the head. This was the reason why he brought Kid to him. "Just make sure that he-" he said, stuttering under his own emotions, they were boiling over past the point of control as he failed to notice the few tears that came down his face. "Just make sure that the people who take him in don't let him soften up from the lesson I taught him. I don't him becoming weak and not surviving like his parents did," he said. "Here we are," Sidra said, as the light of stars and galaxies suddenly came into being. "Bergamo watched with wonder, astounded at how they had traversed innumerable amounts of light years in a matter of five to six hours to make it to universe eleven.

"Here," the brooding and spite filled attendant said, seemingly figurative venom coming out because he even had to speak or address Sidra.

Sidra ignored Mojito's non-pleasantries and watched as another yellow speck headed straight for them. A sly smile formed on Mojito's face.

 _"Marcarita, my sister. The only positive thing to come about this otherwise waste of time trip for an otherwise waste of a God and Universe."_ he thought to himself.

The bright luminosity of the yellow light became more intense as it drew closer and closer until it suddenly stopped and died down yards in front of them. A simultaneous **tap, tap,** echoed throughout the enclosed atmosphere that Mojito had made for Bergamo and Kid. "Brother," a very light and effeminate voice called as everything the once square space had been expanded to include new party.

"Sister," Mojito returned the acknowledgement. Marcarita, the female angel bowed in greetings to her sibling and Mojito replicated ever so cordially. Pleasant terms perfectly described their relationship as they interacted with one another. And disdain perfectly described Mojito's view of his entire universe as his tone pulled a heel faced turn upon mentioning Sidra and the business of their congregation. "Shall we proceed forward with the affairs of this exchange and be on our way?"

"We shall," she said, extending out her staff and Mojito mirroring the action.

"Sidra," Belmod bowed, addressing his fellow Hakaishin.

"Belmod," Sidra did the same returning the motion.

"When you said that you had a child for me adopt into the citizenry of our Universe, I was skeptical, but following a true code of justice at least entails me entertaining the legitimacy of your claim, but seeing this kid, I see that your offers were genuine. I can't help but to oblige with the help of my Pride Troopers." he said.

Sidra walked forward, as did Belmod, meeting each other and looking down at the child. Sidra took his two index fingers drawing the symbol of the Hakaishin on his forehead, giving him his god's blessing and a secret gift that remained unnoticed to everyone but Belmod and Marcarita.

Belmod gently took the sleeping child from Sidra with the stoic god chalking up for a second and hesitating a little in letting Kid out of his arms. "Take good care of him," Sidra said, watching as the child who only days ago meant nothing to him now was leaving his life.

Bergamo had folded his arms and closed his eyes, refusing to watch what was happening in front of him. "Take good care of him," he mumbled, repeating Sidra's words. He had said his farewells previously and in secret confessed his platonic love felt for his cousin. What was said was done and he hated others seeing him turn up soft.

"We will do justice for this kid," Belmod said with Toppo giving a salute to Sidra as a white enveloped them and they blasted away into the cosmos, into their respective universe. Sidra and Bergamo remained in silence watching as the twinkle containing Kid, now light-years away from them faded from eyesight. Solemnly, they too set out about returning to their own realms.


	4. Chapter 4

Universe Nine: Pride Troopers HQ

Time: 2057

In the main control room of the commanding central of the entire ranks of the Pride Troopers, a lone lieutenant sat propped back in his chair, feet settled on the edge of the computer panel, a magazine over his face concealing his half-asleep daze.

"Kah- Kahseral!" Dyspo yelled, suddenly startled by the ringing that echoed from the main monitor in front of him. "Ah! I'm sorry. I dosed off. There's..." He stopped as he noticed that his subordinate was in fact not in the room with him. He was alone. Looking at the contact name on the screen he saw it was Toppo calling in. He shook his head, pulling the transparent tablet off his desk and touched it, receiving the call and live feed coming from his leader.

"Toppo, sir, you are calling back sooner than anticipated. We assumed you'd be gone for at least a couple of days training with Lord Belmod-sama," he said.

Toppo furled his moustache with his free hand, thinking. "Assemble the entire staff of ranking officers together for a meeting in the conference hall in about two hours. Most of them should be on planet and be able to make it in time. Call Jiren as well. I'll explain the circumstances of everything when I arrive," he ordered.

Dyspo listened without waver, despite his confusion as to why Toppo sounded so urgent. "Yessir," he said back, ending the transmission. Dropping the magazine and his tablet, he sped out of the room faster than any normal person would be able to perceive. Two hours later, all officers were seated in an open auditorium that seated about a few thousand strong with Dyspo, Kahseral, and six other individuals all seated at a table center-stage over everyone. Leaning against the edge wall of the stage out of sight, a tall and very muscular individual stood, listening in on everything.

"I don't understand why Toppo felt the need to call together the entire ranked group of officers over something as simple as this. Having all of your Sergeants run the show for any extended periods of time always leads to something happening," Kahseral said, leaning back and propping his feet up on the table, blowing smoke out of his cigar. Dyspo nodded in agreement. Assembly on a scale this large were only ever reserved for the worst scenario's imaginable and for ranking ceremonies for officers and/or new recruits.

"I would love to know why he is calling us all together," Vuon, a reptilian-like Trooper said, his arms crossed and looking down at the table.

"Be patient," Cocotte, a female member said, leaning on the table with her arms resting under her chin.

"You three relax," Dyspo said, trying to get some sort of order in the room. All the official representative members of the group on stage were buzzing about Toppo and Belmod.

"I bet you that Toppo has finally finished his training to becoming the next God of-"

"You'd be wrong," Toppo interrupted Kahseral, appearing on stage out of thin air. Marcarita and Kid stood next to him, the child desperately clinging onto Toppo's leg out of nervousness. He had barely adjusted to his new company as it was and still didn't know how much he trusted Toppo as it was.

"Where are we?" Kid asked, shaking all over. Eyes across the entire room all peered down upon him, figurative pressure resting itself upon his chest and shoulders, everything overwhelming him with the new environment, the unknown faces, and a mysterious man he had only just met taking him from the last family he had ever known away from his home universe.

"This child is the business of the gods?" A stern voice asked coming from behind everyone. Toppo turned to Kid, who was still frantically darting his eyes back and forth across the room, a nervous wreck in the making. He jumped upon feeling a gentle hand come reach upon his shoulder. It was Jiren, he was looking down, kneeled as to not appear towering over him.

"Who are you?" Kid nervously asked. Silence overcame the entire room as they watched the exchange between the two intently.

"Jiren. Who are you?" Jiren said back, offering his hand out to him.

"My cousins just called me Kid, I don't remember what my name is. My parents forgot it a long time ago with our old slave masters." He said back, taking Jiren's hand. Jiren stood up, now right next to Toppo, paying his friend no mind. The leader only watched, shocked at how easy Jiren was talking with the kid.

"Come with me," he said calmly, leading the kid to the back of the platform and out of the room. Everyone watched in confusion, not knowing what to make of a person as mysterious as Jiren easily connecting with a child who showed up all of the sudden.

"I'll look after him until the end of the meeting in the hallway. You explain everything in the meeting to the team and fill me in later. I sense a very strong potential along with a very troubled soul." he said to Toppo, telepathically.

The brute unfolded his arms and looked to the crowd of officers ahead of him, understanding what Jiren was doing and began to address the rest of the team. "Thank you for showing up! If you have been made aware of my recent whereabouts, you'd know about my matters with Master Belmod-sama's and the training I have been conducting with him. The reason why as to why I am not under confidentiality not to disclose." Toppo paused, raising his right fist into the air. "But rest assured any and all strength I gain from these divine training sessions, you have my word that I will use it to the very maximum to uphold truth and justice in our Universe as is the motto of the Pride Troopers."

Everyone gave and echoed a loud, "Hoo-yah!" echoing his sentiments except for his subordinates who sat at the table in front of him. Dyspo and Kahseral had their arms folded. Just as someone opened their mouths to ask about Kid, Toppo continued, cutting off their chance to question him. He filled in everyone in on the matters of Kid, his background with a few small details omitted, and Belmod's personal assignment of finding the kid a loving family.

"Touching," Vuon said, wiping a loose tear that escaped his eye off his face.

"He is the definition of a caring deity. Offering a second chance for an innocent child from a war-torn planet. That is most admirable and just of him to do that." Kahseral, the cyborg general said, applauding the speech. A few of the others rolled their eyes, not interested in looking after a young child even for the gods.

"Now, I will add a disclaimer to this mission. Those of you feel like your matters are best tended to elsewhere and handling issues of other importance, I understand, but I will at least require a team of about thirty or so members to undertake this. First will I accept volunteers. And then if that does not fill the roster, then we will enlist the help of others by moving down the list while considering resource management of our staff. Now. Who will step forth and undertake this mission?" Toppo asked.

Silence followed with almost all of the staff in their seats withholding from rising. Only twenty-two people stood up to fill the slots in the general audience. Toppo remained unreactive, expecting this very outcome among his team. "Who can blame them. They are a just crew of troopers who already lookout for the best interest of trillions of lives as it is. It's unrealistic to expect an overwhelming amount of support from a group of people who deal with the masses on a daily basis. However, I guess I need to motivate them more. I promised Belmod-sama that I would find Kid a home. And that's exactly what I am going to do. I hope I know what I am doing here." he thought to himself, watching the crowd muttering and talking among themselves awaiting to see if anyone else would take up arms.

"I'll do it," another voice said coming from his lieutenant, Dyspo. He was standing with his fist across his heart, a look of solidarity on his face.

"As will I," Vuon said in addition.

Kahseral simply gave a thumb up saying yes, leaning back in his chair, relaxing. Toppo expected no less of them, the trio being very involved with children's organizations. "So that makes twenty-five," he said, "Anymore takers?"

"How about you volunteer yourself since you feel so strongly about this mission?" Cocotte said back. Toppo's eye twitched and she smirked. Snickering lowly echoed throughout the room as everyone saw the leader's clear frustration.

"Don't worry. I'll be more than helping with this mission. On mentioning of the subject of my partaking in this mission, I must announce my temporary step-down as full-time leader of this team. I will be reframing from embarking on any missions and will be directing affairs from back here at base part-time. Due to a recent mistake that I had made on our most recent mission in straining my Ki resources beyond the scope of what is deemed safe by Marcarita, she has diagnosed with what she terms as Delayed Onset Ki Disorder. To make it simple, I am prohibited from using any energy based abilities for the next few months. Not that it makes any difference as I will be pre-occupied in taking primary care of the child. Outside of that, I am only as useful an asset as an agent of justice than someone who doesn't even know how to use Ki." He said, his head hanging low and showing a little bit of disappointment. Was it from the fact that he was about to be a glorified babysitter of the gods or was it just that he couldn't do anything more active besides sit back and give out commands? Cocotte and he couldn't tell, who herself said nothing back. She only watched in silence like everyone else in the room at his announcements. "Well, if there are not any questions or concerns to be raised by this, then this meeting is officially adjourned. All volunteers remain here on post for tomorrow morning for follow-up details concerning what the plan of action will be. Everyone else, stay conscious of your communicators. We will be randomly selecting a couple more volunteers to help fill the remaining roster in the morning and calling you in. Have a wonderful day troops. And stay vigilant and aware in the never-ending fight for justice!" he said, saluting the entire room. Everyone else stood up immediately and returned the gesture, as formalities dictated, before breaking out and leaving the room, resuming about their business. While preparing to take his own leave, Toppo stopped as Dyspo and Kahseral surrounded him, arms crossed and staring him down in the face.

"We must meet the kid," Kahseral said, his voice as serious as ever. "I absolutely love spending time with youth." Dyspo just nodded, mirroring the general's sentiment.

Toppo sighed, rubbing the back of his head before chuckling. "I should have expected much from you two. Come on. Kid is out in the hallway with Jiren." he said, leading the two out of the room to the child they so eagerly wanted to meet.

Kid smiled as he looked back up at Jiren, amused once again at the tricks and performances he put on with his Ki. A bright yellow figure in the shape of a wolf fought an outline shaped in that of Jiren.

"Yeah! Get 'em Bergamo." Kid cheered on the wolf like figure as it fired smaller yellow spheres from its hands at the Jiren lookalike. Both characters clashed with fists.

"Look again," Jiren said. The Jiren-copy pointed its hand at the head of the wolf, and blasted its entire form before following up with a chop across its center, cutting the figure down and disintegrating it into small glittery pieces. "Looks can always be deceiving," Jiren said in a low tone. "Lesson number one in any battle. Never assume victory at any point until the battle is won," he said.

Kid's mouth hung wide open in disbelief. He had put all on his bets on the Bergamo look alike besting Jiren's, but he made a rash assumption of the figure's triumph. "That was crazy, how did you do that?" he asked.

Jiren looked at the entrance to the corridors as the trio of Dyspo, Toppo, and Kahseral entered the room. Immediately, Kid tensed up at seeing the number of people in the room had increased.

The two over excited smaller figures watched in awe. Toppo sighed. Kid was previously able to handle himself with smaller groups of people, but the setting around here was way too new to him. "Let me go talk to him," Toppo said, raising his hand in front Dyspo and Kahseral. Jiren felt every bit of Kid's shaking. Placing a hand on the child's shoulder, he pulled him onto his lap and gazed into his eyes.

"You can trust them," he said, a very stern and calm tone in his voice. Silence remained and kid nodded, standing up and approaching Toppo. Once again, his size and stature intimidated him despite them having moved past formalities.

"You're Toppo right?" Kid nervously asked, scratching the side of his arm.

Toppo's nodded and he lowered himself to one knee, bringing to Kid's level. "And you go by Kid right?" he asked.

The child nodded back in response, reaching his hand out to Toppo's. Taking his hand, the captain walked with him up to Dyspo and Kahseral. Cheeriness emanated from the duo as Kid looked up at the shorter, but still towering over him subordinates of Toppo's.

"It's very nice to meet you. My name's Kahseral." The cyborg said.

"I'm Dyspo. Looks we'll be seeing you around here for a while." he said.

"It's very nice to meet both of you," Kid said, feeling a bit less reserved, seeing how kind the two were up close. He let out a smile and looked back behind him to Jiren. But he was no longer in the hallway.

"Where did Jiren-"

"Don't worry, he probably just retired back to his room for the night. It isn't unlike him to disappear like that from time to time." Toppo said, putting Kid at ease.

"You'll most likely see him again soon. He doesn't usually leave here unless being called out on a mission or when he goes out to train solo on other planets." Kahseral said.

"But don't worry about that. I think the matter we need to concern ourselves with finding something to eat." Dyspo said on cue, a loud rumbling reverberating throughout the hallway.

Heads looked at one another as Dyspo and Kid simultaneously put their hands on said stomachs. Toppo chuckled, watching it play out.

"It seems that you two are already alike in more than one way," Kahseral said, chiming in. Kid looked up at Dyspo and the two smiled at one another. Already, he was feeling at least a little bit at home with the people here.

"No need to worry about that," A low voice said coming from down the hallway toward officer's living quarters. The quartet looked ahead to see Jiren leaning against the door to Toppo's apartment.

"What do you mean?" Toppo said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't tell me you already made dinner," Kahseral said, slightly skeptical.

Jiren shook his head. "Takeout," he answered. "And I already paid for it all regarding our new guest here at HQ."

Kid broke out in front the trio and raced up to Jiren. He stopped and smiled, looking up at him, happy to see him even though it had only been a matter of minutes since they hadn't seen one another. Jiren looked down to him and then back to Toppo. Toppo shrugged a bit in return. He walked ahead and entered his apartment, leading everyone inside. The others followed in. Upon walking through the entrance hallway, curiosity took over Kid and he took in every sight of the living space that Toppo resided in. A large open-floor den and kitchen combo lead off to bedroom with large open glass panels overlooking the city below.

"This is so cool," Kid said, his tail wagging in amazement jumping from spot to spot in the room, never having once experienced such class in any living space before given his background from a war-torn universe. And this was just Toppo's apartment. Who knew what the others' places were like.

"Impressed?" Kahseral said, sitting on the couch and reclining back on the seat. Kid took big gaze at everything before taking in a huge breath and jumping onto the couch right next to Kahseral.

"It is very nice, sir," he said, answering in return, trying to figure out how to recline back like the general did.

Jiren sat at the bar with Toppo and Dyspo. They watched the interactions between Kahseral and Kid, pulling out some fine wine and having a drink. The entire evening proceeded onward pleasantly as Kid slowly became more acquainted with team. After supper, and once everyone had left the apartment for the night, leaving only Toppo and Kid alone with each other, exhaustion started to encroach upon the two.

"Mr. Toppo, sir," Kid said, tripping up on his words, still trying to become comfortable with just Toppo by himself. "Are there any clothes I need to change into or wear tomorrow? I didn't bring anything with me when Sidra brought me to you."

As if a brick had been dropped on his head, the captain gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Shit," he thought to himself. Everything had been proceeding forward so smoothly that evening, they had completely forgotten about even acquiring the most important thing that any person would need, adequate clothing.

"Well kiddo," he nervously said, "I actually hadn't thought of that. With everything going on I guess we forgot about it. Kid couldn't help but let out a laugh. "I guess until tomorrow morning, you could wear a large shirt of mine or something along those lines. Let's go and check in my room and see if I have something that doesn't fit me that you can put on. Then we'll see if Cocotte can take you to the store and find something that fits you."

Kid nodded, following Toppo into his bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks when saw the lights automatically turn on, illuminating everything.

"Well shit," Toppo said, caught off guard, picking up one of the articles of clothing that lay on his bed. Completely set before them organized in seven little piles was an outfit, each one sized to fit Kid.

"Where did these come from?" he asked, pulling at Toppo's leg. Toppo shook his head, until he remembered something about his friend that he had neglected to heavily commit to memory.

"Jiren. That's where all these came from," he said, picking up all the clothes and laying them out on his dresser for Kid. "He used to work at an orphanage voluntarily and was great with providing for them. Thank the Gods of Creation that we have him in our team or else you'd be going without clothes for the remainder of tonight and tomorrow morning." He placed a hand on Kid's head and messed with him. Kid enjoyed it and smiled.

"Jiren was right," he thought, smiling. "I can trust these guys."

Toppo tossed Kid a giant shirt to wear for the night and he caught it. Throwing all of his clothes off except for his undergarments, he was covered almost completely in a T-Shirt too big for his size.

"Let's get to bed sport. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Are you alright with sleeping on the couch?" Toppo asked.

Kid nodded, half-way paying attention to the question. "Wait," he said, the question truly registering in his head. Toppo stopped, in the middle of the process of grabbing him a set of sheets for the couch. "Can I stay with you?" he suddenly asked.

Toppo turned back, looking at him, curious about why he had changed his answer so suddenly.

"I don't want to be alone," Kid said, "Not anymore. Mom and Dad are already gone and I've already lost the rest of my family…" A tear started to slip out and he and he looked at the ground, holding his arm nervously at revealing this.

Toppo didn't know what to say, but he felt sympathetic for him. Feeling his sense of justice calling his name, Toppo raised his fist and put it over his heart. "Sure thing, Kid. It's an injustice for any child to be left alone like this in their time of need. You can stay with me and I'll be here for you every step of the way until we find you a family to live with. And one more thing, while you stay here, we'll find you a name besides just the title, "Kid." You can't just go around here in without a name."

The child looked up at Toppo, a large, genuine smile overtaking his face and his eyes lighting up like the stars in the night sky. This person, no, this superhero was taking care of him. And for the first time, he felt true safety and comfort among his presence. He felt safer than with his gruff, but caring cousin Bergamo and more than with the kind God of Destruction, Sidra. Here he felt truly guarded by a hero, and that is exactly what he needed.

"So, Kid, how about we hit the hay for tonight. And you can stay with me as long as we're looking for a home for you." Toppo said, holding his hand out. Kid took it and he climbed into bed with Toppo. They both passed out, with Kid cuddled up against his guardian's chest.

"Kid, "a voice said. Half awake, Kid sprawled his arms out, feeling the softness of the bed and his loose shirt against himself. Waking up was not something he wanted to do.

"No," he said back, putting his arms back under his pillow and pulling the covers back to him.

"We have plenty business to take care of today," Toppo said, pulling the covers off the bed, giving Kid enough of a surprise to pull him out of his daze. He shook his head and looked up at his caretaker. Frustration displayed itself on his face more prominently than a billboard sign. A smirk broke the otherwise stern expression that Toppo usually wore.

"It's already nine-thirty in the morning. We went to sleep around ten. I do hope that you are not expecting to sleep in for twelve hours wherever you do end up after here. Most people who get a healthy amount of sleep get around eight hours."

Kid shook his head, "But I want to sleep more."

"Get showered and dressed. I'll have some breakfast ready for us." Toppo said, walking out of the room into the kitchen, but not before Kid gave one final "ugh" of complaint. Grabbing a pair of clothes that had been previously laid out for him, he carried them into the bathroom and pulled off his clothing.

Leaning up against the wall amid the shower, he stared at his reflection in the transparent glass of the shower. The usual dirt and grime that had previously been covering his fur and skin because of being from a place as filthy and third-world as Universe Nine washed away as the hot water sprayed on him. "A shower as he called it. Such a new sensation. I like it." he said, looking at his hands. Years of dirt that had built up and caked his fur coat came out by the masses. "I could get used to this place."

A half hour passed and Kid stepped out of the bedroom, dressed in a red-jumpsuit and the same white boots that Toppo and the other Pride Troopers wore. "How do I look?" he asked, curious as to what his elder thought. Toppo looked over the kid from head to toe, inspecting to make sure the outfit was of perfect size for him. He folded his arms and nodded in approval.

"You look like a kid ready to serve and uphold true justice," he said, giving the youth a double thumbs up and a smiling approval. "Jiren did a good job sizing for the outfit."

Kid looked put his hands on his hips. He took a deep breath in and proclaimed his speech to the world. "I am the protector of all that is good and innocent, an upholder of truth and Justice, and a member of the one of the elites of the Pride Troopers. May all evil fear and quake at my name, for I am-" Kid stopped and his eyes widened at the mention of his forgotten name. Toppo reached forward and immediately pulled him into his chest, preparing to comfort him. Kid felt the warmth coming from him, and didn't say anything.

"Change of plans," Toppo said, "By the end of today you will have an actual name."

Kid looked up at him, a smile forming on his face. It didn't matter if he was upset or not, he was ready to find his identity.

"Sure thing, Toppo," he said back to him. The duo left the room and began their day with a nice home cooked breakfast. Leaving a leftover residue scent of grease, the smell and taste of bacon satisfied their stomachs in combination of the eggs and pancakes that were personally made by Toppo. Leaving the apartment with Kid in tow, Dyspo joined them in the hallway.

"The announcements, did you make them yet to the rest of the staff?" He asked his captain. Toppo looked at him and shook his head.

"I sent Cocotte a message this morning before Kid woke up and sent her the list of names to announce. I had a feeling that today we would have to tend to something of importance regarding him." he said, but not before looking down at Kid who followed nonchalantly right behind Toppo with his hands resting on his neck. Dyspo looked right behind him and saw him in his new Pride Trooper outfit.

"Whoa! I did not notice you were wearing one of our outfits now. I must say. It looks very good on you. If you ever feel up to it later down the road, you should join our crew and become one of us. You already fit in well here as it is."

"And given how much we have probably ended up imprinting on this kid, it would be no surprise if he ended up wanting to stay around after all this," He thought to himself.

Toppo looked at Kid, eyeing over his outfit once more and then back to Dyspo comparing the two. "He's not wrong," he said back.

As the trio continued down the hallway engaging in conversation, the subject of finding a name for Kid was brought up by Toppo. Many suggestions were made. Vegeta, Zucchi, Wilfred, Ming, Leloo, Lucian, and many other off the wall suggestions were tossed around, but none could even agree upon one they liked.

"How about something that relates to him as an individual?" An all familiar voice said coming from someone standing directly in front of them at the end of the hallway.

"Jiren, that's not a bad idea," Toppo said.

Dyspo furled his arms. "Yes. I agree that this is a great suggestion. But we don't know anything about the kid's past or his personality outside of our interactions with him in the past twelve hours." he said back. Kid listened to all of this from behind, struck deep. Dyspo was right about that. Details about his past were blurry at best. Not due to him discarding his memories about his parents or past experiences, but because he had genuinely lost those recollections.

"Jiren," he said. He sprinted up to him and jumped at him. Catching him, Jiren held him up in one arm.

"Good morning to you too, Kid," he said to him. Kid let out a smile in return.

"What's on the plate for you today?" Toppo asked. Jiren looked to his friend.

"Training mission off-planet. I'll circle this system beforehand to make sure there isn't any major incidents taking place. Check tabs being kept on any radical groups." he answered.

Toppo nodded. "Just keep an eye out there on your way to the training grounds, I'm assuming you'll be away for about a week or so."

Jiren unfurled his arms and tossed Kid to Toppo with the captain catching the child in his arms. Turning around and heading toward the direction of the docking bay for his private ship, Jiren replied, "Two."

Toppo nodded. Kid opened his mouth to say goodbye to Jiren, but before he even had the chance to reply, his stoic companion had left the room.

"Yep," Dyspo said, "That generally sums up Jiren. He's a man of few words and does his own thing from time to time."

Kid frowned. The company of Toppo, Kahseral, and Dyspo was great. He just wished he could have spent more time with Jiren. He was the first one he interacted with the previous day and had been an initial source of comfort since his time in this entirely new universe to him. Toppo patted him on the shoulder. It was easy to tell what the child was feeling.

"He'll be back soon and you can see him again. Jiren is the strongest person on this team and mortal in this entire universe. So don't you worry about that." Toppo said to reassure Kid.

Kid nodded back at Toppo in understanding. "Now why don't we go and try to figure you out a name."


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later…

Progress on finding a name for the child remained unfruitful the more Kid spent time with Dyspo and Kahseral. More suggestions were brought up every day, but everyone unanimously agreed that nothing fit. For the past three days, Kid refused to crawl out of Toppo's bed, feeling it to be hopeless. This morning was no different.

"I'll never find a name to fit me at this rate," he said, pulling his covers over his head and curling up into a ball. Toppo sat on the side of the bed, trying to come up with the right words to say. He had nothing. He couldn't relate to this or even imagine think of anyone who he had helped through this sort of situation. Sighing, he pulled the covers out from the child and patted him on the shoulder, providing comfort in the only way he could think of.

"Hang in there. We'll come up with something for you in the meantime. Things have been unfortunately slow in finding a family to take you in, so that will give us ample time to find you a home. In a way, you could say that it's a good thing that it's taking so long." Toppo said.

Kid remained silent, not responding and simply closing his eyes trying to drown out the world around him. Toppo tried again, but Kid simply swatted his hand away.

"Go away," he said lowly.

Eyes widened as this was the first time Kid had ever responded this way with Toppo. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned for the young one's well-being.

Kid grunted and shot up to his feet, glaring at Toppo, huffing under his breath with each pant. "What's wrong? What's wrong you ask. I'll tell you what's wrong. The fact that no one out the entirety of two universes don't even want me. It's been fourteen days and no one has even called to ask." He turned away and lowered his head. "I wish that at least someone here wanted me," he said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Toppo said to him. "There's at least someone out there who'd want to adopt you. Someone would want a child with a strong sense of justice. Young eyes met older ones with a scrutinizing glare powerful enough to penetrate through even the thickest walls.

"Would you adopt me, Toppo?" he asked, bluntness at the forefront of his voice. Toppo's eyes widened, caught off-guard, not expecting this type of question. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I-" he stopped, unsure of how to process this. The scenario of him or one of the other Troopers adopting him hadn't been something he anticipated or pondered. "I honestly don't know," he said.

Kid didn't say a word, sitting on the bed, and facing away. "Kid, I…"

"Leave me alone!" he yelled, laying on the bed and looking out the window. Toppo was about to say something, but he was far beyond receiving the cold shoulder and knew no words would alleviate the problem. He wanted to be away from the world.

"I'll be in the kitchen when you are ready to see us again. I apologize for my comment." Toppo said, leaving the room.

Kid stared out the window, watching the clouds blow through the sky across the cityscape backdrop. He felt like a cloud, flying through the sky with no direction or purpose in mind.

"Who would want me?" he asked himself. Closing his eyes tightly, he wished to see Bergamo and Sidra again, picturing them in his mind and spending time with him as they had not but a few weeks ago.

Toppo sat with Dyspo at the bar in his kitchen. He had come over to continue discussing possible names for Kid, but now he was just trying to figure out what to say to help out. Hours had passed and the young pup still hadn't even stirred or left Toppo's room. He dare not to step foot in there for fear of advancing things in a worse direction.

"If it's any consolation," Dyspo said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small slip of paper, "I found a name that I very much like that I wanted to share with Kid. You'd love it."

Toppo took the paper from his hand, reading it and looking up at his younger subordinate. "Dyspo," he said, "this is the perfect name for Kid." His mind was put at ease a little bit. A small breakthrough was just made.

"I'll go show it to him," Dyspo said, taking back the slip of paper back. Walking back into Toppo's bedroom, his smile immediately reversed into a frown upon seeing an empty bed and an open window.

"Come here Toppo!" he yelled. He checked the bathroom hoping that maybe he had jumped the gun on his assumption. Sweat ran down his neck when he saw that Kid wasn't there. "Now!" he said, repeating his screaming. Toppo was already behind him, having immediately figured out everything that had happened, his eyes widening and fists clenching. "Kid," he said, resisting the urge to release his Ki and take off into the air to find the child.

"A minor scale invasion has been detected over the city and the surrounding region," Dyspo said, hearing his watch give off an alert.

Toppo looked to his subordinate. Was this turn of events a coincidence? The silence between the duo and said look in Toppo's eyes gave the impression to Dyspo that this was lining up too conveniently just to be left up to chance.

"Who else could have slipped through our security parameters and gone unnoticed by us sensing their energy?" Toppo asked.

Dyspo nodded to him, both of them knowing the answer to that question. "I'll take off after them. You stay here. You're too at risk right now to be using your Ki." He said, scrolling through the interface on his watch-screen, forwarding an alert to all other Troopers in the city. A loud kickback of air knocked Dyspo onto the bed. He looked up, Toppo's silhouette becoming smaller in the horizon. Dyspo looked in disbelief, caught off guard by his acting commander's rashness. White aura encapsulated his body and the room shook as he launched into the air after Toppo. "Come back here you son of a bitch! You're going to get yourself killed!" he screamed. Everything around him blurred by as he immediately caught up to Toppo.

"Don't try to stop me. I may not be at my best but I can certainly take you on if it means serving justice to whoever it was that took my kid."

Dyspo relented, being hit in the face with the fact that Toppo would risk everything to save Kid. There was no way to stop him. "Alright," he said, "I'll help you out with this. Since I can move faster than light on the ground to sweep the city for Kid, that will be the route I take. Keep my posted on if you find anything." And with that, Dyspo nose-dived to the streets below and accelerated out of sight.

Toppo continued onwards, having to clutch his chest as he felt the strain of his Ki not irregularly flowing through his body. His entire system was out of balance and he knew his body was taking a large toll by exerting this much energy, but that wasn't enough to stop him. "Kid, are you in there?" he asked, looking ahead at the large saucer vessel directly above the center of the city.

Toppo groaned. Even as weak as he was, a standard fleet like this was mere child's play.

"Out of my way," he said, bright crimson enveloping him.

"If you really think that in your state that you could beat us," a pilot said, his voice ringing out over the intercom.

"You had your chance," Toppo said back," Let this be an example to any of you who don't want to throw away unreasonably throw away their live." Faces turned sour as he raised his hand, charging an attack to intercept them. "Face the wrath of Justice for kidnapping an innocent child. Justice Flash!" A storm of red energy orbs blitzed the pilot's craft, immediately consuming him in flames. "Stand down and you won't end up like your daring friend," he said, flying by the entire group.

"He's going to break into the mothership," another Drakiya soldier said, "Open fire upo him."

Toppo grunted, annoyed that he had to deal with more fire. "I don't have the energy reserves for this," he said. Stopping in midair, he reoriented himself to vertically with the ground and threw his arms out, expunging out more Ki. Laser fire reigned down upon a single target, giving the expectation that he would fall. "Away with all of you invasive terrorists!" he screamed. A large wind lashed outwards from Toppo followed by a wave of light, completely encompassing a large portion of the armada. "Light of Justice!" He exclaimed. Taking deep breaths, the large brute collected the remaining scraps of energy he had left and cleared his mind of all fears, prepping to make a hastily dash for the mothership.

"Stop squirming runt!" A Drakiya scientist said, ordering the child to stop resisting. Kid pulled again at the metallic restraints holding him to the table. Kicking, biting, scratching, and everything else he had already attempted to do, but he was unable to break everything. "If you'd just accept the serum, we'd be able to get on with extracting the security secrets of the Pride Troopers," the bug-like person continued, pressing a button to tighten the muzzle that was covering Kid's face. "You've just about pissed everyone here off with your incessant struggling. I told you, all you have to do is tell me everything you know of the Pride Troopers. Tell me everything you know about Toppo and we'll let you go. Hell, we'd be willing to take you in as one of our own."

Kid stopped, knowing full well that he was referencing Toppo's hesitation from earlier. His will to fight was destroyed. The group that had taken him in didn't want him. Bergamo didn't want him. Sidra couldn't keep him around. No families so far had wanted him. To him, not a soul cared. "I give up," he said.

"Good," the scientist responded, "Now if you can just kindly cooperate-"

"What is this?" a second Drakiya scientist said, observing from behind the lead. Both scientists fell to the ground, caused by the ship shaking violently. Loud creaking echoed throughout the ship the pressures outside. Kid looked around, ignorant to what was happening.

"Is that…" he trailed off into his own thoughts.

"Sir, seventy-five percent of our fleet was just completely vaporized," another individual said, crying out to his superiors, stumbling about as he struggled to maintain solid footing in the rattling ship. Lead scientist number one shifted his attention to his follower, rage apparent in his expression.

"Then explain the shaking. What in the fuck is causing our ship to shake when we have stabilizers to handle issues like this?" he asked, grabbing the soldier by the edge of his armor.

"I don't know," he said back, lost as much as his commander was.

"Well then," he said, shoving the grunt back and pointing down the hallway. "Go find out!" Nearly dropping his blaster in recoil to being shoved, the soldier regained his bearings and took off toward the control room.

"At least we managed to get the first experimental injection in the prisoner," he said turning back toward Kid and his assistant. "Let's get him moved over right now. I have a feeling that one of their Troopers might have been sent out after us. Those guys are very proficient in Ki."

The assistant nodded, kicking the switch off of the subject table and readying to move it. He asked, "Which bay do you want to movkrrrk…" his voice gurgled heavily with his words slurring into one another, and his form crumpling onto the ground.

"Shit," The second scientist said, seeing the body of the soldier. Inspecting the body, he saw a small burn hole on the side of that soldier's head.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," he said falling back onto his rump. He looked to Kid who looked to the raging lead scientist.

"Get control of yourself! The last thing we can do right now is freak out. Remember, we have the boy at our disposal," he said. Unfastening Kid's restraints, he hastily pulled the child off the table and untucked a syringe from his pocket to prepare for an injection.

"What's that for?" the scientist's subordinate asked him.

"This is to put him under and induce him into a state where we can draw the information needed out of him in another lab off this planet. We're taking him out of here. It's obvious that this ship is compromised and the only means of escape is one of the emergency ships." He said back.

"I give up anyways," Kid said, all faith lost.

"I'll grab the blaster just in case," the second Drakiya scientist said. He walked over to the body of the guard, reaching down to grab the weapon. Kid's ears twitched and he immediately looked to his left. Noticing his reaction, the Drakiya gazed at the second scientist. He returned the look and put threw his gun over his shoulder.

"What's he looking at?" he asked.

"I don't know," the lead scientist replied. He flinched as some sort of anticipation filled him. Whomps echoed throughout the room and a blowback knocked all them to the ground. "Pride Trooper," he said, pulling himself to his feet and pulling Kid under his arm with an energy blade up centimeters away the child's neck. "Damnit, Kerayu. You just had to be in the wrong place at the worst time." he said. Acknowledgments for the three corpses buried under the rubble were only just recognized as he said to himself, "That soldier and the one the unfortunate receiving end of that massive punch were the lucky ones. Poor Kerayu was crushed to death." Kid screamed as he took in the site of the casualties. Terror filled his eyes and he widened his gaze as he realized who the person was behind the clearing smoke.

"Kid!" the Trooper said, calling to the youth.

"You didn't want me. Now you save me. Just what do you want from me Topping?!" Kid yelled.

"I never said I didn't want you Kid. I don't know what was wrong. Part of me had no idea how to react to everything and I handled it poorly. But I've made up my mind." Toppo said, gripping his fist.

Kid winced and his eye twitched. One look at the bodies and he could tell that his guardian was serious and genuine. Despite this, a part of him was terrified of this side of Toppo. This was a side he had never expected to see from a intergalactic superhero. It was something he feared greatly.

"Please, I know you won't hurt me, but please don't come any closer," Kid said, "I can't stand seeing other people die for my-"

"Shut the hell up with the melodrama! I don't care who is scared of what. I hold the cards here and if you don't listen to what have to say, your precious Kid will be losing a lot more than just his wits. His head will be a little misplaced off shoulders by the time this is over," the Drakiya said.

The entire atmosphere intensified and Toppo dead-stared Kid's captor. Red engulfed him and the room began to shake as energy flared from him. "One more move and this kid will lose his head. I swear it."

Toppo's eyes narrowed further. There were only a very few things that ever pissed him off, and threatening children was damn near the top of that list. Kid shook with trepidation, afraid that at any moment he'd be history.

"Alright," Toppo said, conceding to the villian. "I will back off for Kid's sake. There is nothing I can-" His voice immediately cut out as disappeared from sight. "I got ya Kid," Toppo said.

"What the…" the alien said, before having all feeling over his body fade away. He raised his hands up in front of his face before meeting eyes with Toppo. "Fuck," he said before his body began to fall apart. Toppo bisected him twice in a vertical fashion down the center of his body and horizontally across his chest. Blood and guts spewed downward as a pile of severed body parts hit the ground. Genuine horrible appeared on his face and Kid screamed again.

"It's one thing to play hostage with a superhero. It's another to play hostage with a father's son. To hell with your entire group." Toppo said. "Enjoy your suffering by my justice." Red crimson radiated from his free hand as he pointed to the corpses ahead.

"And go fuck yourselves," Dyspo said. Energy radiated from his hand as well as the duo saw him standing mere feet away.

Toppo slanted his eyes and groaned in annoyance. "That was unnecessary," he said. Dyspo sneered as he fired an energy blast and Toppo followed up behind him. Bodies were atomized and personnel screamed throughout the shipped as the two beams of energy ripped through everything in their paths. The walls and floor shook as they buckled under pressure.

"Let's get out of here," Dyspo said.

Toppo nodded, looking to Kid. "Lets get you back home," he said. Kid gazed back at him, his eyes dark appearing to be under some sort of trance. "Kid?" Toppo asked.

"Kill," he said. His hand shot up into the air. An invisible force threw Toppo and Dyspo backwards into a crumbling wall. The two watched, horror piercing Toppo's face.

"What is going on here?" Dyspo asked.

"It could be that he has finally awakened," Toppo said back.


End file.
